Die Harmonie des Himmels
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Ein Himmel sollte frei sein. Weit und frei. Doch was passiert wenn er nun aus selbstgerechten Motiven versiegelt wird? Keine Pairings. Anspielung auf Hänseln und borderline Mobbing.


Die Harmonie einer Himmelsflamme war etwas Einzigartiges.

Sie konnte einen anziehen, unaufhaltsam und verführerisch, zum Greifen nahe, man musste sich nur unter ihren Willen begeben, sich ihr unterwerfen mit allem was man hatte. Sie konnte einen zu Fall bringen mit Ablehnung, Enttäuschung. _Oh bitte nicht, ich tue alles…!_ Sie bot ein Zuhause für ihre Elemente, ob sie nun frei umherwanderten oder bei ihrem Himmel blieben. Sie vereinte in sich alles, nahm es in sich auf und fügte es zu einem Ganzen zusammen, das nur schwer wieder auseinanderzubrechen war. Sie brachte die Dinge ins Gleichgewicht.

Doch so viel man auch in den vielen Jahrhunderten, in der die Mafia schon bestand, über die Harmonie gelernt hatte so wenig wusste man tatsächlich.

Eine Himmelsflamme und ihre Harmonie waren eng miteinander verwoben und doch waren sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise unabhängig voneinander. Die Harmonie war immer vorhanden. Selbst wenn die Flamme nicht aktiv war zog sie Menschen in ihren Bann, ließ sie nicht mehr los und konnte sie in ihr Verderben reißen. Sie war eine Kraft die frei war solange auch die Flammen frei waren. Sie wuchs mit ihrer Flamme und brachte Gleichgewicht in ihrem Wächter und den Menschen, die von ihm beeinflusst wurden.

Somit zog die Harmonie auch dann Menschen in ihren Bann wenn die Flammen nicht aktiv waren. Was passierte aber mit der Harmonie von Menschen, die eine Himmelsflamme besaßen, die gewaltsam ins Innerste ihrer Selbst versiegelt wurde? Man wusste es nicht. Wie denn auch? Niemand hatte es je gewagt etwas so kostbares wie eine Himmelsflamme so vollständig zu versiegeln.

Genau dies aber war genau das was Timoteo, der neunte Don der Vongola Famiglia, an jenem Tag tat als Sawada Tsunayoshi seine Flammen entdeckte. Diese wunderbare Wärme, die durch ihn hindurchfloss, ihn stärkte und bestärkte.

Tsunayoshi, von seiner Mutter liebevoll Tsu-kun genannt, war bis zu seinem fünften Lebensjahr ein sehr aktives und selbstbewusstes Kind gewesen. Er kletterte für sein Leben gerne auf Bäume, sprang in Pfützen und Blätterhaufen und durchstreifte den Garten auf der Suche nach Abenteuern. Die anderen Kinder fühlten sich auf fast magische Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Tsunayoshi war ihr tapferer General der sie in Schlachten gegen abtrünnige Samurai und Yokai führte, immer beschützt von der wohligen Wärme, die tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien.

Die Wärme war wie eine Stimme die ihn vor Gefahren warnte, ihn anspornte, wenn er fiel, aufzustehen und es noch einmal zu versuchen. Diese kostbare Wärme, seine Flamme, war sein Schutz und seine Stärke und sie wurde ihm genommen als er gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt war.

Die Todeswillenflamme eines Menschen zu versiegeln war eine der höchsten Strafen außerhalb des Vendicare, die es in der Mafia gab. Die Versiegelung brachte etwas in den Menschen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Manche wurden antriebslos und verloren ihren Willen zu leben und andere verloren die Kontrolle über die Feinmotorig ihrer Körper. Eines hatten sie jedoch alle gemeinsam. Ihnen wurde ein elementarer Teil ihrer Selbst genommen. Für diejenigen die eine Himmelsflamme besaßen war diese Art der Bestrafung besonders schlimm, da ihre Flammen ihr inneres Gleichgewicht verkörperten.

Wenn eine aktive Flamme versiegelt wurde, wurde sie nur in die Passivität gedrängt, immer noch durch den Körper fließend und spürbar. Sie war immer noch da und somit blieb auch die Harmonie der Himmelsflamme unangetastet.

Als der neunte Don der Vongola Famiglia auf sein eigenes und das Drängen von Sawada Iemitsu, Tsunayoshis Vater, hin die Himmelsflamme des Kindes versiegelte, war sie erst seit wenigen Minuten aktiv, doch bereits von solcher Stärke und Reinheit, dass andere Besitzer dieser Flamme, die weniger stark waren, diese unterbewusst als Bedrohung ihrer Führungsstellung ansahen. Die Flamme Tsunayishis war eine solche wie sie nur alle paar Generationen auftaucht.

Normalerweise würde ein Älterer einen solch jungen Himmel, der gerade sein Potential entdeckt hatte, unter sich aufnehmen um ihm sein Wissen weiterzugeben, wie es Timoteo schon bei einem Straßenkind namens Xanxus getan hatte. Es lag in den Instinkten eines Himmels so etwas zu tun, da diese bereits so schon selten genug waren.

Nun hatte Vongola Nono bereits aber schon drei leibliche Söhne und einen Adoptivsohn, die alle die Himmelsflamme besaßen, was wahrlich eine Seltenheit war auf die man stolz sein konnte, und Iemitsu wollte seinen allerliebsten Tuna-fisch nicht in das blutige Geschäft der Mafia mit hineinziehen. Zumindest gelang es ihm sich von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen.

Somit wurde die junge Himmelsflamme des jüngsten Mitgliedes der Sawada Familie auf eine Art versiegelt wie sie noch nie dagewesen war. Wo eine Barriere den Zugriff auf die Todeswillenflammen verhindern sollte wurden sie von sehr viel älteren Flammen in Kettel geschlagen, wo es für solche Dinge eigentlich Menschen mit Erfahrung gab tat es ein völliger Novize wenn es um die Kunst des Versiegelns ging und am schlimmsten von allen, wo die Harmonie unangetastet bleiben sollte wurde sie gefesselt und geknebelt.

Tsuna wusste nicht was passiert war. Er wusste noch, dass er von einem Hund angefallen worden war – und wenn er vor einer Sache wirklich Angst hatte, dann waren das Hunde – und die Wärme, die ihn immer beschützt und ihm geholfen hatte zu einer beinahe unerträglichen Hitze angeschwollen war, bis sie aus seinem Körper herausbrach in der Form von wunderschönen orangenen Flammen. Sein Papa hatte die Flammen gesehen und war ganz bleich geworden. So wie es die Mädchen wurden, wenn sie sich Geistergeschichten erzählten. Tsuna wusste nicht warum. Die Flammen taten ihm nichts, hatten ihn sogar gegen den Hund beschützt.

Da hatte sein Papa den Mann geholt, der sich als sein Großvater vorgestellt hatte. Auch er war so merkwürdig bleich geworden und dann hatten beide angefangen zu reden und wilde Handbewegungen zu machen. Er hatte es lustig gefunden wie sie da standen wegen des schönen Feuers dass immer noch um seine Hände loderte.

Als Großvater dann auf ihn zugekommen war hatte er gedacht er wollte sich nur das Feuer anschauen und er vielleicht Angst hatte, dass er sich verbrannt hatte. Seine Mama hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass Feuer wehtun würde und Mama hatte immer Recht. Doch dann hatte er einen seiner knochigen Finger gehoben und an ihm war eine orangene Flamme erschienen wie seine eigene und im ersten Moment war Tsuna erstaunt gewesen. Sein Großvater konnte auch ein so hübsches Feuer machen, dass warm und sicher war! Tsuna hatte gelacht und war bereits im Begriff seine Fragen loszubrabbeln – _Was war das für_ _ein Feuer? Konnten das noch mehr? Woher_ – da berührte der lodernde Finger seine Stirn und es war schwarz um ihn geworden.

Nun saß Tsuna in seinem Bett und ihm war kalt und er hatte was Gefühl etwas sehr wichtiges verloren zu haben. Es war ein Gedanke, der am Rande seines Bewusstseins flatterte wie ein Schmetterling der sich nicht fangen ließ, als seine Mama in sein Zimmer kam und ihn ablenkte.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag als seine besorgte Mutter ihn wieder nach draußen zum Spielen ließ. Immer noch eingepackt in einen dicken Pullover, denn ihm war kalt. Es war nicht diese Kälte, die man spürt wenn es um einen herum kühler wird. Nein, es war eine Kälte die tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien, sich in seinen Knochen einnistete und nicht mehr verschwinden wollte. Sie brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, lies ihn stolpern und unsicher werden.

Kinder sind sehr feinfühlige Geschöpfe. Weitaus feinfühliger als Erwachsene ihnen zutrauen würden, und so merkten sie bereits am ersten Tag als sie Tsuna wieder sahen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das Gefühl von Wärme und Zuhause, dass sie immer in seiner Nähe gehabt hatten, war verschwunden. Es war, als wären alle Verbindungen zu ihm gekappt worden und sie konnten ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Ein Gefühl von einem unnatürlichen Etwas, das sie nicht beschreiben konnten, schien ihren einstigen glorreichen General in zahlreichen Schlachten zu umgeben. Etwas, das sie unwohl fühlen lies und manchen von ihnen somit Angst machte.

Was machen Kinder wenn sie vor etwas Angst haben? Es ausstoßen, nicht mehr sehen wollen, hauptsache weg. Weg mit diesem Gefühl der Beklemmung, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Also stießen sie Tsuna aus. Er, der nun tollpatschig versuchte wieder eine Verbindung zu ihnen herzustellen. Doch es gelang nicht. Warum? Warum fühlte er sich nur so leer und kalt? Es wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

Wenn die Harmonie einer Himmelsflamme die Verbindung zur Umwelt und sich selbst verlor, verlor sie ihre Bestimmung und begann zu verrotten. Es war ein langsamer Prozess, der das Ungleichgewicht immer mehr verschlimmerte, das sich nun in dem kleinen Jungen auszubreiten begann.

Er selbst verstand nicht was um ihn herum geschah. Sah nur wie die anderen Kinder ihn nun ausstießen und als er versuchte bei ihnen zu bleiben mit Häme und Spott reagierten. Sie begannen ihn zu hänseln um ihn fortzujagen. _Nur weg von ihm, was war das für ein Gefühl?_ Mit der Zeit begann er aufzuhören es zu versuchen. Er konnte die Kraft nicht mehr finden es nach einem Fehler wieder uns wieder zu versuchen, bis ihm etwas gelang. Entmutigt wurde er und schüchtern, verlor das Vertrauen in sich selbst. Durch das Leben stolpernd versuchte er das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, das ihm zu Eigen gewesen war, ihn stark und mutig gemacht hatte.

Es gelang nicht!

Die Kinder bemerkten seine Schwäche, die Hilflosigkeit die ihn übermannt hatte und hänselten ihn nun nicht mehr nur. Er wurde gepiesackt, beschimpft, verprügelt. Was für ein Nichtsnutz! Nichtsnutz-Tsuna riefen sie ihn und mit der Zeit begann er selbst daran zu glauben. Nicht einmal richtig geradeaus gehen konnte er ja ohne zu stolpern!

Jahre vergingen. Er kam in die Grundschule, danach in die Mittelschule. Kam gerade noch so mit. Seine Mitmenschen, selbst seine Mutter, die sich mit ihrem nichtsnutzigen Sohn abgefunden zu haben schien, halfen nicht weiter, ja machten alles nur noch schlimmer wie sie resigniert und verächtlich auf ihn hinuntersahen. _Lasst ihn nur, er kann es ja nicht besser_.

Seine Harmonie hatte nun beinahe einen Grad der Verwesung erreicht, von dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ginge es so weiter, würde er selbst mit einer entsiegelten Flamme keine Harmonie mehr herstellen können. Für jeden, der aktive Flammen hatte, war seine Aura schwer, ölig und erstickend. Vor allem für sich selbst. Sie drohte sich selbst zu ersticken. Die einst so große Wärme, die so stark gewesen war, dass sie sich über ganz Namimori ausgebreitet hatte, war eine dunkle Beklemmung geworden. Eine Ahnung von Rott und Verwesung, den selbst normale Menschen unbewusst wahrnahmen und ablehnten.

Währenddessen ahnten Iemitsu und Timoteo nicht davon. Der Vater und Ehemann war seitdem nicht mehr bei seiner Familie gewesen und hörte nur in sporadischen Telefonaten von seinem tollpatschigen Nichtsnutz von Sohn. Gerade sie beide, die sehr genau wissen sollten was mit einem passiert, wenn man seine Flammen versiegelte. Oh wie würden sie es bereuen!

Denn einer nach dem anderen starben die Kinder des regierenden Don der Vongola, als würde das Schicksal ihnen einen üblen Streich spielen, den sie nicht verstanden bis er über ihnen einstürzte. Der adoptierte Sohn, der Himmel, der ein Zuhause gebraucht hatte fand seinen Zorn, die anderen drei getötet. Ob nun durch äußere oder innere Konflikte lies sich nicht feststellen, aber der Verdacht war da. Bis es also für den Erhalt der Famiglia nur noch eine Möglichkeit gab. Eine Möglichkeit von der die elitäre Schicht der Vongola nie gedacht hätte, dass sie eintreten würde.

Doch nun war sie da und so kam es, dass Sawada Nana eines frühen Morgens einen Flyer von einem Privatlehrer in ihrem Briefkasten fand. So kurz vor einer Katastrophe traf ein Auftragsmörder ein, der Tsunayoshis Leben wieder wenden würde.

Noch ahnte er nichts von diesem Glück – oder war es ein Desaster? – und schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bett. Das jedoch nur bis er von seiner Mutter geweckt wurde und er noch im Schlafanzug die Treppe hinunterpurzelte.

Tsuna wusste nicht was er von dem Kleinkind halten sollte, das da vor ihm stand und ihm sagte, dass er ab sofort sein Privatlehrer sein würde. Etwas tief in seinem Inneren versuchte nach seinem Gegenüber zu greifen, doch gelang es nicht und in seiner Brust breitete sich dieses bekannte Gefühl eines leeren Schmerzes aus, dass ihn nur noch mehr stolpern lies.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule passierte es dann. Er begegnete seinem Schwarm Kyoko-chan, die das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule war. Kaum einen Ton brachte er heraus, bis Reborn, dieses seltsame Kleinkind-das-er-nicht-war, ihn erschoss, da er den Mut nicht aufbrachte ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Kaum das die Kugel ihn traf fühlte Tsuna wie sich ein Druck, von dem er nicht einmal wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, dass er da war – oder hatte er sich einfach nur daran gewöhnt? – sich löste und den Weg für etwas freigab, was nie gefangen hätte werden sollen.

Wärme durchströmte ihn. Eine Wärme die er so schmerzlichst vermisst hatte. Er fühlte wie sich in ihm etwas gerade rückte, ins Gleichgewicht kam. Er war frei! Frei von einem Gefängnis von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er in ihm lebte, es aber doch geahnt hatte. All diese Jahre der erstickenden Einsamkeit waren in einem euphorischen Moment vorbei als er die Verbindung zu sich selbst wieder fand.

Der weite Himmel, das Zuhause der Wetterelemente, hatte seine Harmonie und seine Freiheit wiedergefunden. Etwas, das ihm nie hätte genommen werden dürfen.

 **Hallo liebe Leser!  
** **Diese Geschichte entstand trotz Ermangelung an Zeit um mich wieder an das kreative Schreiben zu gewöhnen. Eine Art Aufgabe von mir an mich selber. Das das dann dabei herauskam schiebe ich auf das deprimierende Herbstwetter.  
Die Idee dahinter ist, dass die Eigenschaft der Harmonie, die der Himmelsflamme zu eigen ist so fundamental zu einer Person gehört, dass sie selbst dann wirkt, wenn die Flammen nicht aktiv sind. Sie ist aber immer noch Teil derselben und verliert wenn die Himmelsflamme so weit versiegelt wird, dass sie nicht einmal mehr passiv zu spüren ist, man also nicht einmal mehr das Potential wahrnimmt, die Verbindung zu sich selbst verliert. In meinen Gedanken ist das der Grund warum Tsuna so tollpatschig ist, denn Harmonie ist für mich auch Gleichgewicht. Das Gleichgewicht im Innern einer Person und um sich herum. Somit kann die Harmonie dies beeinflussen und ist ein sehr großer Teil davon.  
Das soweit dazu. Sämtliche Figuren gehören ihrem Erschaffer und somit nicht mir. Falls meine Theorie hinter der Himmelsflamme anderen gleichkommt war dies nicht meine Absicht. Auf das Zeugs hier bin ich selber gekommen.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen.**


End file.
